The Enchanters: Year 1
by dianaemrys15
Summary: Diana Emrys is starting her first year at Hogwarts. Join her and her friends Lily Evans, Isabelle White, Annabelle White, Nymphadora Tonks, Alice Prewitt, and Patrica Gremley as they make their way through their first year and form the enchanters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: some things that you should know that Fred, George, and Nymphadora are born in the same time as the marauders. Fred and George are the oldest instead of Bill. Bill will take Fred and George's place. Andromeda is still Sirius' cousin but will be older as Nymphadora is the same age as Sirius. This is a crossover with house of night and vampire diaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, or House of Night they belong to J.K. Rowling, L.J. Smith and Kristen and P.C. Cast.

**BLAH! = **Yelling

**_Prologue_**

It all started on a cold Halloween. Adeline Emrys has been in labour for 12 hours with her first baby Diana Karina Faith Liliana Aurelia Angel Hope Emrys was finally coming into the world. It was 11.15 when she could finally push. **CHARLES EMRYS! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! **Now sweetheart calm down said Charles nervously. **CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU TRY PUSHING A WATERMELON OUT OF YOUR BODY! **Okay Mrs. Emrys you're ready, Push. 1, 2, 3 Push **ARHHHHHHHHH! **Good I see a head. 1, 2, 3, Push. **ARHHHHHHHHH! **A cry pierced the air. Adeline slumped down exhausted. Congratulations, it's a girl. Our little baby whispered Adeline as Diana was handed to her. Welcome to the world Diana Emrys. Said Charles proudly. She's beautiful said Grayson and Miranda Gilbert from the door. It was true she was only 7 pounds and 18 1/2 inches. She was small and petite with a delicate bone structure. She has wisps of curly blonde hair that would surely darken over the years on her head. We would like you to be her godparents as you are our dearest friends and it would only be fair as we are little Elena's godparents. We would be honoured they said.

Thank-you Adeline said. For if anything happened to us, we know that she will have a safe home, and people who love her. What! Said Miranda. Don't say that. You are going to be around for a long time. I'm sorry whispered Adeline but, I had a vision on December the 19th of this year we have to drop her off at the Tulsa house of night as she will be marked on that night. We are in danger but she will survive. You can visit her and when she turns into a full vampyre you can have her for the whole summer, and winter holidays. She will be traveling for the rest of the time to learn different cultures, languages and spells from witches all over the world. They will be sent visions and know when they will teach her. Miranda and Grayson were in shock. They had tears in their eyes. Don't cry whispered Adeline. It will all be alright. So will you do it? We will they said. Good said Charles. We have t go said Grayson. We need to get some sleep in order to catch the flight in the morning. Call us every day. We are going to end Pictures of Elena for you to give to Diana and a letter from each of us. Here is a charm bracelet from us we already put the first one on. Thank you and goodbye said Charles and Adeline. Bye they said and hugged them and kissed Diana Good-Bye.

Charles and Adeline looked at the bracelet it was ebony braided leather (Pic on Profile) with a ring like charm that has cut out square shapes and pretty pure gold flowers with a diamond in the center of the flowers (Pic on Profile). Charles then got out his own gift out; it was 2 charms for the charm bracelet and a necklace that has 2 baby tags. One has just had a pretty design on it and the other one says Born to be my baby. The 2 charms are a flower design baby shoe (Pic on Profile) and a soother that is pure silver with a sapphire on the tip (Pic on Profile).

Over the next few weeks Adeline and Charles were busy gathering things for Diana. They wrote letters, Bought her a specially made trunk with 9 compartments, bought her books that would help her understand her heritage, gathered all of the scrapbooks to give to her, packed up all of their special personal possessions to give to Diana, Adeline bought Diana a locket that says vous avez mon coeur (You have my Heart) and 4 more charms for her charm bracelet. The first charm was a simple letter d (Pic on Profile), the second one was a heart with a pink diamond in the middle (Pic on Profile), the third one was a charm that said dream and had 2 diamonds on it (Pic on Profile), and finally the forth one was a heart with a ring of green diamonds (Pic on Profile), and finally Charles got Diana 2 more charms for her charm bracelet. The first one was a charm with a paw print made of rare pink diamonds (Pic on Profile) and the second one was a silver heart with blue music signs (Pic on Profile).

It was finally the 19th of December. Everything was ready. They packed the trunk. In the First compartment was all of the birthday gifts, Christmas gifts, Easter gifts, graduation gifts, letters to Diana, and all of the pictures and scrapbooks. In the second compartment is a library with all of the books their families and themselves own except for the enchanters spell books which is in the private protected library. In the third compartment is a walk in closet with all of Adeline's fancy expensive dresses and his wedding dress. In the Forth compartment is a training room. The fifth compartment contained family heirlooms. The sixth compartment contains an indoor pool. The seventh compartment contained a master Bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, a fully equipped potions room, a study, a private library and a living room. The eighth Compartment contains an entertainment room, a spa, and a sleepover room. The last and Final Compartment contains a room to practice her enchantress spells, another walk in closet that contains her baby clothes, a salon, her vault keys, the letters from her godparents, a laptop, a cell phone, a lounge, a laundry room, a storage room, and finally a room to meet with her friends.

They were ready. They wrote a letter to Neferet the priestess of the house of night, gathered all of the things for Diana, and dressed Diana into her best dress. It was ivory with a flower design on it (Pic on Profile), wrapped her into a warm blue blanket with a fancy letter d on it (Pic on Profile), mittens (Pic on Profile), hat (Pic on Profile), baby booties (Pic on Profile), tights (Pic o Profile), and finally put all of her things into a Louis Vuitton monogram mini Lin diaper bag. It was light pink with white padded shoulder strap, a washable changing mat, and gold zippers (Pic on Profile).Then they got her baby carriage ready (Pic on Profile).

Adeline and Charles apprated to the front gates of the Tulsa house of night. They hugged and kissed her one last they put her in her carriage. Left the letter to Neferet with Diana. Put her trunk and Diaper bag beside the stroller. I love you Whispered Adeline and Charles One last time as they Disapparated to their Destiny.

Meanwhile at the house of night Neferet sensed a disturbance by the front gate. She hurried to the door and out the building before anyone got hurt. She didn't know if the disturbance was good or bad yet so she informed Dragon where she was going encase she didn't come back. Once she reached the gate she slowly opened it and looked out into the night. She clearly saw a light pink and purple baby carriage, a pretty trunk that had multiple designs on it (Pic on Profile), and a light pink diaper bag. She walked up to the baby carriage and looked inside. Wrapped up in a gorgeous purple baby blanket with a fancy letter d was an adorable baby girl with curly blonde hair, delicate features, and the most unusual mark on her forehead. She is special even if she had a normal mark, she would be the youngest ever to receive a mark, but her mark is special. It is pure silver with a yellow and red sun hanging from the tip of the half moon. She then saw the letter clutched in the baby's hands addressed to her. She gently pried the letter from the baby's hands without waking her up and opened the letter gently and started reading it.

_Dear Neferet _

_My name is Adeline Emrys. Right now as I am writing this letter, _**hey I'm writing the letter to! **_Oh whatever. Anyway back to the letter. As we are writing this I am looking at my baby girl who I am dropping off at your house of night in a few hours. Her name is Diana_** Karina **_Faith _**Liliana **_Aurelia _**Angel **_Hope _**Emrys. **_As you can see she has been marked so we would have to drop her at a house of night anyways, but we are being hunted so I know we are going to die as I had a vision. Yes, Neferet I have visions, I can see the future. So I know we will die. We have been preparing the past months and have gotten everything ready for Diana. The trunk you see has 9 compartments that can only be opened by Diana. In the trunk we have put anything, and everything Diana will need inside the trunk. Now Charles will write to you. _**Neferet first I would like to Thank-you for at least reading the letter. I know it would be difficult raising her but as soon as she changes into a full vampyre at age 4, every summer and winter holiday she will go to her godparents Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. One thing you will have to know is that we are wand wavers and my wife is an enchanter and a wand waver just like Diana will be. My wife had a vision that you will be traveling with her every second except her birthday, and winter and summer holiday's until she is eleven and will go to Hogwarts, then she will spend winter holidays with you and summer with her godparents. Her godparents will visit for the first 4 years of her life until she will stay with them for the holidays, then they will only visit on her birthday, which is samhain or Halloween. When you travel with her she will learn new languages, new cultures, and enchanters from all over the world will come and teach her about magic and spells. They will be sent a vision, so they know exactly when they will come and what they will teach her. Now I hope that you will keep her and raise her with love. Tell her that we love her and hope that she has a good life. **_One last thing tells her to believe in herself and to be true to who she is. Always be she and never pretend to be someone that she is not. I hope that you will raise her and love her. We will always be in your dept. Thank-you_

_From Adeline and _**Charles Emrys**

Neferet knew that this couple was sincere so she decided that she would raise Diana and when she was old enough she could pick the name that she would change hers to. She would teach her defence to protect herself and travel around the world with her until she is eleven, but first I will call her godparents and take care of her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: some things that you should know that Fred, George, and Nymphadora are born in the same time as the marauders. Fred and George are the oldest instead of Bill. Bill will take Fred and George's place. Andromeda is still Sirius' cousin but will be older as Nymphadora is the same age as Sirius. This is a crossover with house of night and vampire diaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, or House of Night they belong to J.K. Rowling, L.J. Smith and Kristen and P.C. Cast.

**BLAH! = **Yelling

_11 Years Later_

**Beep Beep Beep **I slammed my hand down on the alarm. I was excited for today was my 11th birthday. My Hogwarts letter would arrive today, but what I was excited for the most was seeing my cousins and my aunt and uncle. Well we weren't really related. My aunt and uncle were really my godparents and Elena and Jeremy were my god brother and sister. We are really close. I stay with them for winter and summer holidays, and I visit on their birthdays. They come visit me on my birthday. Right now we are in Italy as we couldn't get back home in time so Neferet (My Guardian) sent the jet to get my family. I bet you are wondering about my parents. Well when I was a baby they were killed. They left letters and all of the things I would need so it's like they are really here. I mean I miss them but it could be worse. I have lived at the Tulsa house of night in the United States all of my life (Pic on Profile). It was basically a mansion complete with dorms and a pool. I don't live there for a long time per year as I am mostly traveling learning about being an enchantress, about different cultures, and about different languages. I can speak 30 languages already. I am also marked. When I was a baby the vampire goddess marked me. Basically it means I am smarter, faster and better looking than most humans. The goddess also gives some people gifts. The gifts I have are seeing the future, I can do any and all types of art and be amazing at it first try, I have a knack for defence, I am exceptionally good at magic, and finally I am unusually smart and have a photographic memory. I am also beautiful.

Now I bet you are wondering what an enchantress is. It is a human who has the ability to do magic. I can chant spells without a wand and make things happen. I also can make potions for healing and stuff like that. I have been training all my life so that when I go to Hogwarts I can just learn from the grimoirs.

At the start of the next year on September the first I will start my first year at Hogwarts. This weekend Neferet is going to take me to get my things after a representative from Hogwarts talks to us. I am only allowed to tell immediate family members, so I am going to tell Elena, Jeremy, aunt Miranda, and uncle Grayson. They already know about me being an enchantress and my aunt and uncle know about me also being a wand waver, so it is only Elena and Jeremy that I will have to tell.

I have being lying in bed for a while now so I am going to get dressed. I went to my trunk and opened the third compartment which held my clothes. I picked out a white tank top with red stripes, blue jean shorts, white flats with black spots, panda underwear, a tote bag, and my I phone (Outfit on Profile). I then had a shower and washed myself with vanilla body wash and vanilla shampoo. Once I was bathed and dressed, I dried my hair and straightened it (Pic on Profile). I then got a cute black headband with a bow on it (Pic on Profile). **ARTEMIS GILBERT! BREAKFEST IS READY! OKAY! **I yelled back.

I ran downstairs. Auntie N (What I call Neferet) made my favourite breakfast. Honey blueberry blintzes (Pic on Profile), crepes filled with things like cooked cinnamon apples, maple syrup, fresh fruit, chocolate ice cream. ECT, chocolate éclairs, and fresh fruit to choose from. I filled my plate up with a honey blueberry blintz, a chocolate éclair, a crepe filled with baked cinnamon apples, fresh fruit, and chocolate with maple syrup drizzled on it, and I put strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, bananas, apples, peaches, and mangoes on my plate to finish it off. I then grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table and started eating.

Ding Dong. Can you get the door Artemis? Please. Sure auntie n. I walked to the door and opened it. Standing on the door was my cousins Elena and Jeremy and my aunt Miranda and my uncle Grayson. They still looked the same as the last time I saw them, which was a month ago for Elena's birthday. Elena has dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and is about 5 foot. Jeremy too has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is about 5 foot 1. Aunt Miranda has long brown hair and kind brown eye. She stands at 5 foot 8 with a graceful body. Uncle Grayson is a handsome man standing at 6 foot 1 with a muscular body. He also has brown hair and eyes.

Come in I said. I've missed you so much as I hugged everyone. There is food on the table if you want any. Hi said Elena. Your house is amazing. The place I'm staying at in Venice, Italy is just one of my many beach houses. I don't mean to sound spoiled or anything. I'm not I just have a lot of money. Anyway the house has 9 bathrooms, two 3 car garages, a pool, and 7 bedrooms (Pic on Profile). It was beautiful.

Thanks. I said. Would you like a tour before we head out? I asked as we finished breakfast. Sure they replied. Come on. I said. I led them through the living room, dining room, the 7 bedrooms including my own, the 9 bathrooms, the basement, the pop up garages, the backyard, the laundry room, the gardens, and the pool (Pics on Profile).

Should we get going now? I asked my aunt Miranda. Yes sweetheart. Let's get going so we can look around the shops before going to the water park. I couldn't wait. We had hardly any time to look around before so this would be a perfect time. Then after shopping we can go to the water park. I went upstairs to grab my bag which was purple with leopard print all over it (Pic on Profile). I already had my purse which had my credit card, some cash, my bank card, different discount cards, one of my vault keys and some wizarding money.

We all got in the car (me, Elena, Jeremy, aunt Miranda, and uncle Grayson) and rode to a nearby street and parked. Elena and I wanted to go alone and aunt Miranda and uncle Grayson said it was okay as long as we didn't go very far and we had our cell phones. We assured them we had our cell phones and wouldn't go very far before heading out to shop. The first place we went was this beautiful dress shop. We looked around a bit and I found 10 dresses to try on. The first one was a white eyelet spaghetti strap dress knee length, the second one was ribbon one shouldered gathered yellow dress knee length, the third one was a ruffled cotton blue sundress that went to my knees, the forth one was a purple and black floor length classic Lolita dress, the fifth one was a dark red and white floor length classic Lolita dress, the sixth one was a purple knee length dress with black lace that started just below my Brest line and ended just below my waist with a big black bow on it, the seventh one was a floor length blue, black and white layered silk chiffon gown, the eighth one was a floor length black halter neck, the ninth one was a floor length strapless black dress with a little black bow, and the tenth one was a yellow and white vintage knee length dress with a rose print (Dresses on Profile). I tried them all on and they all fit me perfectly. I liked all of them so I ended up buying them all. It came to a total of $3659 (Canadian). I knew it was a lot but I have tons of money, so why not use it. I then found Elena to see how she was doing. She has picked 7 dresses and couldn't decide which ones to get. Her first one was a purple floor length halter ball gown, her second dress was a blue floor length silk dress with a silver ribbon that wraps around the dress, the third dress was a dusty pink floor length dress with a black bow, her forth dress was a silky red material with ruffle that went a couple of inches past her knees, her fifth dress was the exact same dress as my seventh one except in blue, her sixth dress is a knee length turquoise strapless dress, and her seventh dress was a strapless black knee length dress with a bow on her left shoulder. Elena I'll buy you the dresses you cannot afford. No you can't do that said Elena. Yes I can and I will. Fine she huffed. She paid for three of the dresses which came to $226 (Canadian) and I paid for 4 dresses which came to $3055.97. It was really only the one dress that was really expensive. It was almost $2,400 dollars. It was so worth it though all of the dresses we got were beautiful.

With about 4 bags in our hands each we left the store. We saw a really cute shoe store so we went in. I ended up finding 6 pairs that I liked. The first one was a blue set of heels, with a ankle strap and a bow in the front, the second pair were flat sandals with a silver strap that goes in between my toes to my ankle then wraps around it, the third pair were black valentino heels with a rhinestone bow at the front, the fourth and fifth pair were match but in blue and pink for me and Elena, and the sixth pair were a pair of designer blue flats (Pic on Profile). I found them in my size and tried them on. Then found a pair that would fit Elena then went to pay for them. It came to a total of $2301 (Canadian). I went over to Elena who had 5 pairs of shoes in hand. Her first pair was Miu Miu black leather ankle strap flat sandals, her second pair were a pair of juicy couture pink converse, her third pair were Ugg Mayla Flat Gladiator Sandals, her forth pair was the exact same shoe as my third pair except in a different colour, and her fifth pair were London Rebel Lace Up Gladiator Sandals (Pic on Profile). She couldn't pay for the Valentino shoes so I gave her the money for them ($1,135). Her total came to $1732 (Canadian). After we paid we exited the store and looked some more. The next store we went in was a store filled with amulets, talismans, pendants, and older jewellery. I love jewellery. I ended up finding 21 different things that I wanted. The first thing that I found was a black, silver, and white diamond pendant, the second and third thing was a cracked glass dragon claw necklace in 2 different colours (Red and Blue), the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh things were glass pendant heart necklaces in different colours, (Green, Orange, Purple, and Red) the eighth thing was a sterling silver antique oval pink, the ninth thing was a blue heart lapis locket pendant, the tenth thing was a green teardrop pendant, the eleventh thing was an infinite heart pendant, the twelfth thing was a crystal amulet, the thirteenth thing was a teardrop pendant with a flower design on it, the fourteenth thing was star talisman, the fifteenth thing was purple pendant, the sixteenth thing was a bracelet that said protection, the seventeenth thing was a blue topaz water lily pendant, the eighteenth thing was a protection amulet, the nineteenth thing was a locket with the letter on it for Elena, the twentieth thing was an Italian hand carved locket with a letter d on it with a chain, and the twenty-first thing was a golden heart shaped locket with three little hearts and the saying I love you on the front (Pic on Profile). I bought all of them. It came to a total of $ 37, 212 (Canadian). I then found Elena who was waiting in line. She picked out 13 things. Her first nine things were matching earrings, rings, and necklaces for September, October, and march birthdays, her tenth thing was a knowledge hexagram amulet, her eleventh thing was a juicy couture summer bow ring, her twelfth thing was a half moon pendant, and her thirteenth thing was a sun pendant (Pic on Profile). She bought everything. It came to a total of $ 545 (Canadian). We exited and decided to go to two more stores before heading back.

We went to a bathing suit and sandal store. I found 14 swimsuits and 20 pairs of sandals. The first three swimsuits were matching Speedo's in black and purple, black and blue, and dark and light blue, the next 2 swimsuits were matching halter neck in navy blue and pink and white and blue, the sixth swimsuit is a pink scoop back one piece, the next two swim suits are t-back one pieces one in purple and one in blue, purple, and white with flowers on it, the next two are hello kitty bikini's, the next three are juicy couture halter top bikini's, and the fourteenth one is a pink Puerto rico one piece (Pic on Profile). For the sandals the first pair was a knee high black gladiator sandals, the second pair were Miu Miu black suede gladiator sandals, the third and forth pair were office gladiator sandals in hot pink and blue, the fifth pair was a pair of yellow sandals, the sixth pair was a pair of yellow and black flip flops, the seventh and eighth pair were Marc Jacobs Rubber Wedge Sandals, the ninth pair was a pair of seagrass flip flops with a light blue outline, the tenth pair were the same as the ninth except with a black outline, the eleventh pair were a pair of peach flip flops, the twelfth pair were yellow marc Jacobs gladiator sandals, the thirteenth pair were a pair of black guess flip flops with a bow in the front, the fourteenth pair were a pair of Havaianas Fit Grey flip flops, the fifteenth pair was a pair of navy blue and plaid flip flops, the sixteenth, seventeenth, and eighteenth pairs were juicy couture Costa flip flops in peach, black, and navy blue, the nineteenth pair was a pair of Havaianas Slim peacock flip flops, and the twentieth pair of pink Nike Solar soft flip flops (Pic on Profile). I went to wait in line. When I finally got to pay it came to a total of $ 1871.96 (Canadian). I then went to Elena who was waiting in line. She had 12 swimsuits and 24 pairs of shoes. Her first and second swimsuits are takini's with boyshorts, her third and forth swimsuits are halter neck one pieces in pink and yellow, her fifth swimsuit is a plain black one piece, her sixth swimsuit is a solid blue one piece, her seventh swimsuit is a yellow frill one piece, her eight swimsuit is a multicolour bikini, her ninth swimsuit is a solid blue bikini, her tenth swimsuit is a black bikini, her eleventh swimsuit is a plaid Burberry one piece, and her twelfth swimsuit is a pink and peach Burberry two piece. For her sandals her first pair was a pair of silver flip flops, her second and third pair were printed lips flip flops in pink and black, her fourth and fifth pair were juicy couture sea flip flops in blue and peach, her sixth pair was a pair of black printed flip flops, her seventh to twelfth pair were flip flops in all different colours, her thirteenth pair were a pair of blue and white flip flops, her fourteenth pair was a pink satin sandal, her fifteenth and sixteenth pair were black juicy couture Grenada flip flops, her next 4 pairs were Toe-Strap Flip-Flops in different colours, her twenty-first pair was a pair of Gucci Pink Marola Rubber Flat Sandals, her twenty-second pair were a pair of black sandals with a flower on the front, her twenty-third pair were a pair of red valentine flip flops, and her twenty-forth pair were a pair of hot pink wedge sandals. Her total came to $ 2075.27 (Canadian). We exited the store and went into a technology store.

We looked around I ended up buying a new laptop, a video camera, a digital camera, and a new I-pod (Pic on Profile). It came to a total of $ 4600. Elena didn't want anything so we started heading back to the car. We were about 5 minutes from getting there when we saw a photo booth. We went in and put the money in the slot we did funny faces and poses for all of them besides the last two where we were hugging and smiling in both. We exited the photo booth with 10 pictures each. We finally made it back to the car where everyone was waiting. Finally! Said Jeremy. We put our bags in the back as we went to lunch. We went to a little Italian restaurant called bellissima dolce delizioso which means gorgeous sweet delicious in Italian.

We entered the restaurant and got a table for four. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, just a casual one (Pic on Profile). We were going to have a quick lunch before going to the water park. I ordered chicken nuggets and fries with a diet coke, Elena got the same as me but instead of diet coke she got a sprite, Jeremy got a burger and fries with a coke, uncle Grayson and aunt Miranda both got burgers and fries with 2 diet cokes. We ate quickly and were out of the restaurant by 1:00 pm. We went straight to the water park.

Once we got there me, Elena, and aunt Miranda went to the girl's bathroom to change and uncle Grayson and Jeremy did the same but in the boy's bathroom. Elena, aunt Miranda, and I put the matching Speedo's I bought on, with juicy flip flops that match but are in different colours. We finished putting our bathing suits on and I put a purple t-shirt over it (Pic on Profile) as I always wear a t-shirt over my bathing suits in public. We left the bathroom to find the boys waiting for us. They were wearing bade shorts in red and grey (Pic on Profile).

As soon as we entered the park we split up. Me and Elena and uncle Grayson, aunt Miranda, and Jeremy. It was 1:30 pm now and we had until 5:30 pm. We had four hours so I and Elena hurried to the first slide. The park was huge so we tried everything we could. Time past quickly and before we knew it, it was 5:30 pm. Elena and I headed back to the car. We opened the trunk and grabbed our towels before sitting in the car. Since my house was about half an hour away, we decided to pick up a pizza and eat at the house.

We picked up a pepperoni pizza and went home. It was about 6:15 when we got in. Elena and I went and changed. I changed into a blue juicy couture strapless dress, black panties, and white ballet slippers. Elena changed into a blue and white dress with stripes at the top; black and white polka dotted panties, and purple ballet slippers.

We went downstairs where everyone had started eating and grabbed a plate a slice of pizza and started eating. We finished dinner at about 7:00pm. We decided to eat cake first then presents. The cake was purple with flowers and butterflies on it (Pic on Profile). It was vanilla flavoured. _Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Diana! Happy Birthday to you! _I blew out the candles and wished that I would make friends and be happy at Hogwarts. We all ate our cake. It was really good the flavour melted on your tongue. It was really rich though so you couldn't have a lot of it at a time.

We started opening presents. I am only opening my presents from my godparent and the presents that my parents left me today. Tomorrow I would open the rest of my presents. I opened my parents presents first they got me 2 new charms for my charm bracelet, a diary, a dream journal, a Hogwarts journal, a book of shadows, a wizarding camera, 2 new rings, 2 new necklaces, a new bracelet, their wedding bands, and my mom's engagement ring (Pic on Profile). I should first explain the charms you see every year I get 2 charms for my birthday and 2 for Christmas from my parents,1 from Jeremy and Elena for my birthday and 1 for Christmas and 1 for my birthday and one for Christmas from my god parents. I have 97 charms in total including the charms I will get for my birthday (Pic on Profile).

From Elena and Jeremy I got a pair of shoes and a charm for my charm bracelet (Pic on Profile). From aunt Miranda and uncle Grayson I got a charm for my charm bracelet, a pair of shoes, a dress, a new pair of jeans and 2 tank tops (Pic on Profile). It was getting late so me, Jeremy and Elena had to go to bed. I and Elena were having a sleepover in my room. As soon as we got into my room I went into my closet to get the thing I bought for Elena. I bought her 2 swimsuits, 4 pairs of shoes, and 4 necklaces (Pic on Profile). She got me 8 pairs of shoes, 2 swimsuits, 2 necklaces, 1 pair of earrings and 1 ring (Pic on Profile). I also got us a locket to share (Pic on Profile). We would put a picture of me on one side and Elena on the other. We decided we would get the locket for a week then send it to the other person.

It was going on 11:30pm so we decided to change into our pajamas. Mine were pink and Elena's were blue. We also had matching pillows and sleeping bags (Pic on Profile). We set up our sleeping bags and went to sleep right away because we had to get up early tomorrow.

I woke up around 6:30am. I knew I had to get up as I had to do my morning run. I run every day to stay in shape. The only days I don't run are Christmas, my birthday, Elena's birthday, Jeremy's birthday, aunt Miranda's birthday, and uncle Grayson's birthday.

I threw my hair in to a ponytail and changed into jogging shorts, bra, underwear, a tank top and running shoes (Pic on Profile). After I finished changing, I grabbed a water bottle, put my headphones in and headed out. The first song was smile by lily Allen. While I was running I was singing.

It was about 8:00am by the time I got back. Everyone was already eating breakfast but I was sweaty and tired, so I went upstairs threw my clothes in the laundry and had a shower. I washed myself with lemon shampoo and body wash. One I was finished with my shower, I picked out an outfit. I chose a simple white dress with a black bow, pink open toe leather flats, a blue bra, white and red cherry knickers, and a pink and blue juicy couture bag (Pic on Profile).

I ate my breakfast quickly as Elena, Jeremy, aunt Miranda, and uncle Grayson had to go soon. As soon as I finished my breakfast we headed out. I was riding with the gilberts and auntie N was driving behind us. We were dropping them off at the airport before going shopping for a bit then going home. I needed some new enchantress books.

While we were driving to the airport Elena and me were talking about the upcoming year. I would be traveling until the summer and she would finish grade 6. I would then stay at her house for the summer. I can take them to diagon alley in the summer so they can experience some magic. Once summer is over Elena would go into 7th grade and I would go to Hogwarts. I will still continue my muggle studies by reading the books assigned and at the end of the summer I take exams online to get into the next grade. After Hogwarts I will complete senior year with Elena at her school. By the time we finished talking we were at the airport.

After a tearful goodbye Auntie N and I headed out. We drove for about half an hour until we reached our destination. It is a little magical bookstore called Tia's magical emporium. It sells enchantress spell books. I ended up buying 10 books. The first one is called the spell book of tribal magick, the second one is called the spell book of spirit seers, the third one is called spell book of elemental magick, the forth one is called spell book of angelic touch, the fifth one is called the spell book of divine essence, the sixth one is called spell book of second sight, the seventh one is called eclipse, the eighth one is called the spell book of daughters of the moon, the ninth one is called the spell book of the air element, and the tenth one is called the spell book of teen witches. They were all thick so they should last me awhile. We paid for the books and drove home. Tonight we were going to stay in. I would open my presents after dinner and then we would watch a movie together. Meanwhile I am going to take a nap as I am really tired.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: some things that you should know that Fred, George, and Nymphadora are born in the same time as the marauders. Fred and George are the oldest instead of Bill. Bill will take Fred and George's place. Andromeda is still Sirius' cousin but will be older as Nymphadora is the same age as Sirius. This is a crossover with house of night and vampire diaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, or House of Night they belong to J.K. Rowling, L.J. Smith and Kristen and P.C. Cast.

**BLAH! = **Yelling

I awoke to Neferet's soft voice in my ear. Artemis get up! It's time to get up sweetheart. I groaned and rolled over. Sweetie it's lunchtime. It's time to get up. I huffed but I got up. I was feeling sweaty and stinky so I had another shower and changed into a blue juicy dress and black flip flops (Pic on Profile).

I walked downstairs to see lunch on the table. Auntie N made us bacon and tomato sandwiches. I grabbed a glass of pop and ate my lunch. It was delicious. I quickly finished my pop then went to read on the patio. I grabbed one of my new spell books called the spell book of elemental magick. I was reading when the doorbell rang. Auntie N went to answer it. I could hear her talking to someone. She invited them in ad led them to the patio where I was reading. I did a quick glamour spell on the book that made muggles (Non-Magical People) seem like I was reading twilight. All magical beings could clearly see the spell book. I saw auntie N lead an old man out onto the patio. He looked about 70-80 but you could tell that he has seen a lot from his eyes. He had silver hair and a silver beard down to his chest. He had twinkling blue eyes and light skin. He wore silvery blue robes with a matching hat. This is Albus Dumbledore said auntie N. He is here to talk with you. I'll leave you to it she said and walked inside. You can sit down I said. Thank you he said merrily. He sat on the couch opposite to me. I closed my book and put it beside me so I could fully pay attention to him. I came here to personally give you your letter as the wizarding world thinks you were dead, so I had to make sure you weren't myself. I am inviting you to Hogwarts and to discuss your guardians as I was your fathers godfather, so I owe it to him to make sure your happy and safe he said. I would like to thank you for your offer. My mum and dad left me letter and a 9 compartment trunk so I know about the wizarding world and my heritage. I would like to accept your offer to go to Hogwarts but first I will have to tell you a few things. I am a marked vampyre since I was a month old so I am a changed vampyre, I am an enchantress, I am a seer, a Metamorphagus

, a multi animagus, I have a talent in the arts, I am exceptionally smart and I have a knack at muggle defence.

He looked shocked before he said it doesn't matter you are welcome at Hogwarts. I only have one question. How will you get blood? I have a blood bag that once it is empty it fills itself again, so you don't have to worry. Very well he said. I will see you on September first. Professor I was wondering if once at Hogwarts I can get to know you better. You may he said. I will leave a note for you which will tell you when you can come to my office for tea. Okay thanks professor, see you September first. Goodbye little one he said and apprated.

I was so excited for Hogwarts. I looked at the letter in my hands. It was made of yellowish parchment with a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_. I looked at the front of the letter it was addresses to Ms. D Emrys, the Patio 755 Bello st, Venice, Italy. I peeled off the seal and opened the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Emrys_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress _

I am so excited. I looked at the second page and read.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

___**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

I am full of excitement now. I will be going to Hogwarts soon. Auntie N I called. Yes sweetheart. Can we go to diagon alley tomorrow? Sure sweetie. Thanks. I said. Now I should probably tell you about the d Emrys thing. You see my real name is not Artemis Gilbert. I chose that name to protect myself. My real name is Diana Karina Faith Liliana Aurelia Angel Hope Emrys. I am going to be using that name at school and Artemis at home.

I read my spell book until dinner. I never realized it was so late. I went inside to smell of fettuccini and chicken parmesan. It was an amazing dinner. She quickly dished out the plates. I sat down and stared eating. It was amazing. I finished my dinner quickly as it was so good. After dinner auntie N gathered all of my presents from people we have met around the word. A lot of people just send cards, but the rest send gifts. She brought out about 100 presents and 400 cards. It took me about 2 hours to open them all. In the cards I got gift certificates, plane tickets, and money. In the gifts I got 50 charms, 10 necklaces, 9 rings, 10 pairs of shoes, 6 coats, 5 sweaters, and 10 outfits (Pic on Profile). I loved every one of them and reminded myself to send thank-you notes. I didn't get two of anything. After I looked at everything thoroughly auntie n brought out her present. She got me a necklace with a crest on it that says Honore et Amore, 2 charms, and 2 scrapbooks (Pic on Profile). Auntie N and I spent about an hour just looking through the photos.

It was about 8pm when we started the movie. We watch letters to Juliet. It was really good. It was about 11pm when I went to bed as I had to get up early in the morning.

It was 7:00am when I got up. I decided to shower after I got back from jogging because it would just be a waste of water because I would have to have 2 showers. So I got dressed for running and slipped out the door after leaving a note (Pic on Profile). By the time I got back it was 8:30am. Once I got home I went up to my room and showered and dressed. I got dresses in jean sorts, flip flops, a tank top, a necklace, earrings, a bracelet, a ring, and a purse (Pic on Profile).

I ate my breakfast quickly as I wanted to get to diagon alley. Once I was finished I checked if I had everything. I had my vault keys, muggle money, my letter, and my wallet. I was ready. Auntie N and me portkeyed into an alley beside the leaky cauldron. I saw the leaky cauldron. It wasn't very pretty. It was shabby but it had a magical feeling to it. We entered the pub and tom showed us the entrance to diagon alley. We stepped through the entrance. It was beautiful, full of bustling people, brightly lit shops, and a joyous air. We decided to go to gringotts the wizarding bank first. I handed the goblin Gornack the key to my trust vault. We went on the cart and stopped in front of my vault 670. I took a couple piles of gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts.

After gringotts we went to ollivander's to get my wand. I tried piles upon piles of wands until I came across my wand. 11 ½ inches long, made of ebony wood with a core of a royal phoenix feather soaked in its own tears. It was beautiful. The wood was so dark it almost looked black and since royal phoenix's tears were gold, it had golden swirls running through the wand, I also got a black wand Hollister. I paid ollivander 12 galleons for my wand and 5 for the Hollister and left the store. We headed to madam malkin's robes for all occasions. I got my school robes as well as a couple pairs of everyday robes and 7 pairs of dress robes just in case (Dress Robes and shoes on Profile). I also got shoes to match the dress robes. It came to a total of 500 galleons. Next we went to Amanuensis Quills. I got a normal 10 pack pair of quills, 20 quills that each have one of my family's crests on them, 2 fancy quills, 5 blue and bronze quills, 5 green and silver quills, 5 red and gold quills, 5 black and yellow quills, and 20 bottles of ink in blue, red, green, and black. It came to a total of 100 galleons because 20 of my quills were handmade. Next we went to quality quidditch supplies. I got 3 quaffles, 2 bludgers, 2 beaters bats, a nimbus 1001 broom, a golden snitch, and a broomstick servicing kit. It came to a total of 600 galleons. Next we went to flourish and blotts. I got my school books as well as a couple extra. I got some books on the history of the wizarding world, books about wizarding communities around the world, some books about spells that have been created in the last 10 years, the newest version of Hogwarts a history, and some arithmancy and rune books that have just came out. It came to a total of 50 galleons. Next we went to Scribbulus Writing Implements. I got a couple of journals made of parchment. I got two for each subject as well as two for runes and arithmancy. I got normal parchment as well. I also got a bottle of colour changing ink. It came to a total of 10 galleons. Next we went to slug & jiggers apothecary. I got my potion supplies as well as a few extras just in case. Next we went to potage's cauldron shop. I picked out 2 cauldrons just in case. It came to a total of 15 galleons and 1 sickle. Next we went to sugarplum's sweet shop. I got 4 of everything. It came to a total of 50 galleons, 3 sickles and 1 knut. Next we went to gambol and japes joke shop. I picked out a couple things to try. I got some dungbombs, fireworks and little stuff that I found interesting. I paid 20 galleons and 4 sickles for everything and made my way out of the store. Just before I was about to leave some one bumped into me hard making me fall to the ground. I pulled myself up. Sorry said a soft voice. I looked up. He looked to be around my age with dark brown hair, a slim build, pale smooth skin, bluish silver eyes, and about 2 inches taller than me. It's fine I said. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Diana Emrys. I said. I'm Sirius black he said. Are you going into your first year? I asked. Yes. Well I'll see you then I said. Bye he said. I exited the store to find auntie N waiting for me. Let's go I said. I want to go to one more shop before we leave. We went to magical menagerie. I picked out 2 small fluffy white kittens, well really they picked me. As soon as I entered the store these 2 small baby kittens jumped on me. They chose me. It happens a lot at the house of night. Cats pick their owners, not the other way around. I ended up buying both of them (Pic on Profile). I bought them 2 cat fountains with a food dish, a container of plastic ball cat toys, 2 containers of fake mice that can animate themselves if I activate them, a cat carrier that is expanded on the inside, a cat bed that is expanded on the inside, cat food, and a house like toy for the cats (Pic on Profile). The house is expanded to look small even though it is really big. It came to a total of 400 galleons, 15 sickles, and 10 knuts. They finally left diagon alley and returned home. Once home I went up to my room and sorted through my purchases. All of m clothes went into the closets, the books went into the library, the school supplies went on the shelves in the closet, the quidditch supplies went into the bedroom in compartment 7, my wand was o me, the sweets went in the kitchen in my trunk, the joke things went in the bedroom, and finally the cat thing went in the bedroom in the trunk. I took the cats out of the carrier and let them explore the bedroom in the trunk. While they were exploring I was thinking of names. I found out that they were both girls. I saw a mark on the first kitten. On its tummy was a crescent moon shape, so I named her Luna which means moon. The other kitten has a mark in the exact same spot but instead of the moon, she has the mark of the sun. So I named her Vesta which means fire. It was getting late. It was around 7:00. Today we had to cook for ourselves, so I went to my kitchen and made myself salad, and grilled chicken. Once it was ready I sat down and enjoyed myself. After finishing I went into my salon and enjoyed a mud bath, massage which was possible with magic, a pedicure, and a manicure. It was 9:45 when I finished so I picked up the spell book from last night and read for a bit. It was 11:00pm when I finished reading so I changed into a pair of black silk shorts, and a yellow cami (Pic on Profile) and went to sleep. 


End file.
